


Character Meme #7

by carleton97



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Firefly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-13
Updated: 2008-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-14 17:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carleton97/pseuds/carleton97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How does Patrick Stump get River Tam to finally shut up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Character Meme #7

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pinn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinn/gifts).



**How does Patrick Stump get River Tam to finally shut up?**

 

He sings, of course.

Look, Patrick has nothing against crazy people.

Obviously.

What he does have a problem with is when crazy girls _appear out of thin air in his kitchen_. Okay?

This girl is different from the crazy he recognizes, though. She's not a fan--there's no recognition on her face when she looks at him--and she's talking complete nonsense about the future and spaceships and blue hands and it's frankly giving him a headache. She doesn't seem dangerous, but she herded him into the corner farthest from the phone and will not let him out as she talks and talks and talks at him, sometimes in what he'd swear was Chinese.

He gives up trying to reason with her after about fifteen minutes and starts humming under his breath, trying to work out the bridge on a new song that's been giving him fits. It's her silence that catches his attention and he starts quietly singing "Golden" to see if she stays quiet. She does, so he keeps singing, hoping to god Pete gets home sometime in the very near future.

Patrick starts in on some Prince, but stops when she shakes her head sharply and says, "No. You and him only. Please."

He nods and after a second starts up again, this time sticking to what he and Pete have written. He's just about to resort to stuff off the first album when a huge guy holding, holy shit, a really huge gun blinks into existence in the middle of the room.

"Crazy, we only got a couple of minutes. Hurry."

The girl nods over her should and turns back to smile sweetly at Patrick. She leans forward, kisses his cheek and says, "Thank you," before hopping up and grabbing onto the huge guy's arm and disappearing into thin air.

Patrick is still sitting on the kitchen floor when Pete gets home.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LiveJournal


End file.
